Meltdown
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Tsukishima es un nada prometedor Omega, y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Incluso desde que descubrió esto sobre sí mismo, ha trabajado persistentemente para ro estas dos semanas en el campamento de entrenamiento van a cambiar todo eso cuando su celo aparezca mucho antes de lo planeado. Traducción. BokuAkaKuroTsukki. Omegaverse.
1. No por falta de planificación

_Summary:_

 _Tsukishima es un nada prometedor Omega, y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Incluso desde que descubrió esto sobre sí mismo, ha trabajado persistentemente para esconderlo. Y hasta ahora, ha sido exitoso._

 _Pero estas dos semanas en el campamento de entrenamiento van a cambiar todo eso cuando su celo aparezca mucho antes de lo planeado. Sin ninguna manera de saber cómo catorce días con supresores de celo van a afectarle, él tiene que imaginarse e intentar alguna manera de sobrevivir las siguientes dos semanas sin dejar su secreto a la luz._

 _Pareja: BokuAkaKuroTsukki_

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Omegaverse de Haikyuu! ¡Oh! ¡He alcanzado un nuevo nivel.**

 **Enormemente, inmensamente, gigantescamente inspirado en los duddles de haikyuun's, especialmente este ( haikyuun. /post/95718078059 /tsukishima-i- dont-wanna-be- an-omega -kei-taking).**

 **Normalmente no soy de varios capítulos, pero quiero hace algo construido esta vez. También trato de socavar mis hábitos de PWP y poner algo de historia dentro esta vez. (Sin embargo, esto inevitablemente se deteriorará en sucio, sucio smut, así que no se preocupen.)**

 **¡Comentarios y Kudos son siempre apreciados! ¡Mucho amor! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 ** _Notas de la traductora:_ **

**Declaimer: Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate y nosotras hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Drclaimer 2: Meltdawn es propiedad de** Sycophantism. y tengo su permiso para traducir su historia.

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

 _Mil gracias a Zakki por b_ _etear esto, tienes un lugar ganado allá en el cielo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Capítulo 1: No por falta de planificación.

Era una cosa lenta, tortuosa. Lo conveniente de los _ciclos_ es que siguen un patrón, incluso si es uno imperfecto. Hasta cierto punto, son prescindibles. Para alguien como Tsukishima, fue fácil hacer un seguimiento de su celo. Incluso en algo tan voluble e impredecible como eso, podía manejarlo. Todo era sobre cronometrarlo —lo más pronto y más tarde que llegaría, y estar preparado entre esos dos momentos— y conocer las señales —los síntomas precoces absolutos, y cuánto tiempo antes de que el verdadero celo comenzara a aparecer. A pesar de haber sido un reto difícil que habría derribado a la mayoría, él finalmente había superado a la naturaleza (o al menos, eso fue lo que él había pensado) y comenzado el proceso de hacerse pasar como un _no_ omega.

Eran imperfectos, pero hacían su trabajo. Muchas personas se pronunciaron en contra del uso de supresores de celo —dijeron que era innatural (e injusto para los alfas dominantes, Tsukishima pensó cínicamente)— pero si él iba a pasar la preparatoria sin revelar su verdadera naturaleza, entonces eran necesarios. Además, siguió las instrucciones en la etiqueta de advertencia; no los usó excesivamente, y no los usó para intentar sofocar su celo por completo. Se suponía que eran temporales, por razones de conveniencia para los omegas que llevaban una vida normal y tenían un horario que no siempre podía ser desplazado por el bien de una semana de excitación. No eran una tarjeta de "libérate de tu celo gratis".

No más de una semana, decía, de una _manera_ absoluta. Eso estaba bien. Con las herramientas adecuadas (e hizo una mueca al pensar en esto como herramientas, pero la otra alternativa era admitir que tenía una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales, y eso no pasaría) era fácil estar sin su celo por unos pocos días. A menudo se presionaba a sí mismo, tratando de que sólo fueran dos, y a veces tenía éxito. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir a la escuela, tanto por sus calificaciones y la posibilidad de que alguien sospechara el tipo exacto de enfermedad que padecía. Pero a veces era inevitable, su celo permanecería más tiempo, y perdería un día de escuela para trabajar vigorosamente en la satisfacción de su maldita excitación.

Así podría tomar los supresores hasta el final de la semana de escuela, y luego pasaría el fin de semana follándose a sí mismo hasta el cansancio antes de que las clases comenzaran otra vez el lunes. Esto se había convertido en una rutina para él, y a pesar de que debía esforzarse más esos lunes para asegurarse de que tenía toda su tarea lista para entregar, se las arregló.

Había conseguido arreglársela todo ese tiempo. Incluso después de unirse al equipo de voleibol, había sido un proceso sencillo el perderse ocasionalmente la práctica del viernes; culpando a las tareas, o a algún compromiso, o a los mandados, o incluso a algún resfriado. Había un montón de razones legítimas para salir de una práctica, especialmente si era sólo una vez cada pocos meses.

Sin embargo no había razones legítimas para salirse de ese campamento de entrenamiento. Tampoco se había pasado por su mente el molestarse en intentar hacerlo; él podía sobrevivir dos semanas, especialmente porque su celo no debería comenzar hasta la mitad de su viaje. Si no necesitaba comenzar a tomar los supresores hasta una semana antes de irse, entonces no habría ningún problema.

Como siempre, Tsukishima tenía todo planeado. Estaba preparado para este campamento de entrenamiento, con los supresores de celo ocultos en un frasco de aspirinas, y así de fácil la garantía de que no tenía ninguna duda o preocupación se cruzó por su mente.

No hasta la primera noche —después de saludar a los equipos de Nekoma, Shinzen, Fukurodani y Ubagua y hacer sus primeros ejercicios y partidos de práctica— cuando las sensaciones familiares del celo comenzaron a aparecer.

Se suponía que no pasarían por al menos otra semana, pensó para sí mismo cuando se quitaba sus rodilleras y agarraba su bolso. La inquietud que lo había atormentado durante la última hora, fácilmente había atestiguado la emoción del día. Su incapacidad para dormir, fácilmente podía culpar al ruido continuo en la habitación de al lado, donde la parte más ruidosa del equipo seguía exclamando sobre tal y tal acontecimiento del día. (¿No debería el capitán ir a regañarlos ahora? Se había preguntado con fastidio hace unos treinta minutos).

Esas cosas, podían explicarse. Pero la de su dotación repentina, la inquietud, la forma en que se sentía somnoliento pero completamente consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba al mismo tiempo; esas cosas era síntomas. Podía seguir explicándolas, pero estaban equivocados.

Tentando su camino hacia afuera de la habitación que compartía con varios de sus compañeros de equipo, no tuvo que preocuparse por recordar, Tsukishima dio largas zancadas por el pasillo y se giró hacia el baño. No podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina y que alguien lo viera tomando el medicamento. Las preguntas surgirían, y la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera reconocer las pequeñas pildor... No, demasiado peligroso.

Ahuecando la mano sobre el chorro de agua, ignorando el pequeño temblor bajo su piel, se agachó y la echó sobre su cara. Sacudiendo su cabeza, empujando el flequillo húmedo fuera de su rostro, sacó el frasco de aspirinas de su bolsillo y abrió la tapa, sacudiendo una píldora sobre la palma de su mano. Inclinando la cabeza y bebiendo directamente del grifo, se enderezó un momento después y deslizó la píldora a través de sus labios, tragándola.

Ahí.

De alguna manera, tener el medicamento en su cuerpo ayudó a calmarlo ligeramente. Él celo cambia las cosas; las hormonas le crean emociones tumultuosas e inestables, desenfrenadas, e incluso afectaron a Tsukishima cuando no fue cuidadoso de sí mismo para mantener la compostura. A pesar de que se necesitaría un poco de tiempo para que los supresores realmente hicieran efecto, el hecho de saber que comenzarían a funcionar ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo ansioso que había estado desde que su celo había empezado hasta que el estrés escurrió lejos.

Sintiendo la tensión drenándose de sus músculos, Tsukishima dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Regresando la botella de aspirinas a su bolsillo, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavamanos, mirando al techo. Esperaría ahí por un rato, hasta que los síntomas más apremiantes —la agitación, y por supuesto los primeros indicios de excitación— comenzaran a desvanecerse. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, disfrutó del silencio que venía con estar tan lejos de la habitación compartida de Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya.

Después de un tiempo, el frío de la habitación finalmente le llegó y se estremeció. Una señal de que el medicamento estaba funcionando; su temperatura corporal había vuelto a la normalidad; ya no se sentía caliente. Ahora que no era inmune al aire frío, se enderezó de su pose y se fue.

Deslizándose nuevamente en la habitación que le habían asignado, el rubio se inclinó sobre su cama y discretamente regresó el medicamento al bolsillo oculto de su maleta. No hizo ni un sonido, gracias al algodón que le había puesto adentro; llevar encima un frasco de pastillas simplemente provocaría un montón de preguntas con las que no quería lidiar.

—¿Tsukki? —su mano se sacudió ligeramente ante el repentino sonido de ese apodo y le lanzó una mirada al bulto al lado de su futon. Yamaguchi se había apoyado sobre un codo y entrecerraba los ojos en su dirección, medio dormido, levantando una mano para frotar su ojo—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Baño —respondió de forma automática, sabiendo que la verdad era lo mejor cuando se trata de mentir. El tono que ofreció su respuesta fue plano, su habitual actitud desinteresada, y era sincero. El constante interés de Yamaguchi en todo podía conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas a veces, y en situaciones como ésta —cuando no era realmente importante a donde había ido— mostró su irritación.

—Está bien, Tsukki —dejándose caer de nuevo, Yamaguchi bostezó contra el dorso de su mano, antes de moverse debajo de sus mantas y desaparecer entre ellas.

Era fácil mentirle a Yamaguchi. Para alguien que pasaba su tiempo con Tsukishima de entre todas las personas, y tomaba parte antagónica en el comportamiento del rubio, estaba sorpresivamente serio. Para alguien que rara vez se cree que miente, a menudo no consideraban que estaban siendo engañados.

Volviendo al calor de su propia cama, Tsukishima dejó sus gafas a un lado, apoyó la cabeza sobre su almohada, y miró a través de la borrosa oscuridad hacia el techo. Ahora que sus emociones están de nuevo bajo control, y no siendo engañado por los productos químicos que no cooperaban, surgieron sus preocupaciones racionales.

La inquietud le retorció las entrañas, y no tenía nada que ver con el celo. Esta era la primera noche en el campamento de entrenamiento, y estaba programado que estarían ahí por dos semanas. El autobús no iba a volver hasta la fecha en la que debían partir, y estaba demasiado lejos como para considerar otro medio de transporte para volver a casa.

Incapaz de comprar su propio boleto y salir de ahí —y eso era demasiado llamativo para pensar que podría salirse con la suya sin atraer un montón de atención— estaba atrapado.

El tiempo más largo en que había tomado supresores eran cuatro días, cuando su celo lo golpeaba los lunes. En esas situaciones, siempre tomaba su último supresor el jueves por la noche, de manera que los viernes después de la escuela, una vez que llegaba a casa, su efecto de 24 horas comenzaría a desaparecer, y él podría llegar directamente a trabajar en apaciguar su cuerpo.

Cuatro días. Y ahora tendría que tomarlos por catorce. Aunque sólo fuera un día adicional, habría sido un territorio desconocido, y unos pocos más que eso habría sido suficiente para perturbar a Tsukishima por desconocerlo completamente. Pero _¿diez días más?_ No tenía ni idea de que esperar de eso.

Pero no tenía otra opción. No había a donde huir, y no había manera de que dejara que su celo saliera a la superficie ahí.

Se suponía que eso no debía pasar. Rodando sobre su costado, Tsukishima entrecerró sus ojos en rendijas de ira. Toda su planificación y preparación habían sido para nada, si le fallarían en un punto tan crucial. Sus cálculos sólo habían estado errados por un día o dos en el pasado, y sólo un puñado de veces a lo largo de los años. Y nunca había sido en un lugar donde habría graves repercusiones.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, el bloqueador central exhaló lentamente. Siempre y cuando mantuviera su actitud distante, entonces estaría bien. Incluso si los efectos del celo comenzaran a colarse en algún momento a través de los supresores en la segunda semana, podía manejarlos. Si había una cosa en la que Tsukishima fuera bueno, era jugando a verse genial. Y eso incluía mentir. Un virus estomacal, un golpe de calor, fatiga, había un millón de excusas que podía utilizar. Si llegaba hasta el último momento, incluso podrían liberarlo de la práctica para que pudiera ir a descansar. Tal vez incluso podría masturbarse un par de veces, sólo para evitar los síntomas por un tiempo.

Tsukishima se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Aquello estaba demasiado lejos como para preocuparse tanto en ese momento. Su partido de practica contra Fukurodani era mañana, y ese capitán suyo con cara de búho siempre se le daba un tiempo de complicaciones gracias a sus bloqueos incompetentes. No podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse con un problema que ni siquiera se manifestaría hasta la próxima semana.

Pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que esto no iría bien. A pesar de que se quedó dormido, Tsukishima entendía las consecuencias de abusar de los supresores de la época de celo. En su mente, él podía manejarlo. Podía manejar cualquier cosa que el mundo le lanzara. Ya manejó el mortificante entendimiento de que era un _omega_ , así que podría manejar esto.

Si no pudiera, entonces ¿qué bueno era él?

* * *

 ** _Notas de la taductora:_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Yo adoro esta historia con todo mi ser~_**

 ** _Los capítulos son cortitos y bonitos, pero no por eso menos buenos. No tengo mucho tiempo para dejar la biblia de notas de autora que tenia planeada~_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _pd: No olviden dejar sus reviews, que siempre son una motivación para seguir actualizando más rápido. Como traductora, es lo único que me llevo (?) XD_**

 _Traducción by: LaLa._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Desafortunado.

 **Día 2.**

* * *

...•••...

Enfrentar a Fukurodani como la primera cosa del día fue menos estresante de lo que Tsukishima había predicho, aunque no menos molesto. El capitán del equipo contrario estaba tan ruidoso como siempre, y a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, Tsukishima solo pudo detener uno de cuatro de los remates que hacía. Eso en sí era suficiente como para ponerlo de nervios. Oír lo emocionado que se ponía el de tercer año en cada punto exitoso solo lo empeoraba más. Chasqueando su lengua el rubio se giró de espaldas a la red y regresó a su posición inicial.

—Apuesto a que si rompes su ritmo ahora, realmente lo frustrarías —el susurro conspirador vino desde el otro lado de la línea de la cancha, y la mirada de Tsukishima se volvió hacia ahí sin pensarlo. El capitán de Nekoma le sonreía con burla detrás del maldito borde, con una mano levantada para impedir que la estrella de Fukurodani oyera.

 _Si hubiera sido así de fácil, ya lo habría hecho_ pensó Tsukishima con ira, mirando hacia otro lado sin dignarse en responder.

—Buena suerte —murmuró Kuroo mientras se alejaba, dirigiéndose hacia la línea lateral de la cancha que estaba al lado.

El siguiente saque pasó sobre él, así que inclinó la cabeza, su mirada se clavó en la pelota y la siguió a través del aire hasta que golpeó las muñecas de Nishinoya en la recepción. Dándose media vuelta y apoyándose en una pierna observó como el balón caía pulcramente sobre la yema de los dedos de Kageyama, antes de salir disparada por el aire para encontrarse con la palma de Hinata. Un resonante palmada se escuchó en el gimnasio, una fracción de segundo después seguido por el sonido de la pelota estrujándose contra la cancha de al lado.

Ese dúo de raros. Relajando su postura, Tsukishima se enderezó, ignorando la emoción que se había generado por el éxito de ese par. Celebrar a esas alturas del partido sería inútil. Estaban demasiado atrás como para recuperarse sin un milagro, y con Fukurodani recibiendo el siguiente servicio, el equipo contrario estaba seguro de que tendrían otro remate garantizado.

Con ese presentimiento, su mirada se dirigió hacia el capitán del equipo enemigo. Él se apresuró a tranquilizar a sus compañeros, aunque rara vez aceptaba el consuelo cuando fallaba sucesivamente. Ese tipo de autoestima caprichoso era muy conveniente y molesto. Si pudiera tomar ventaja de eso, pondría a Bokuto fuera del juego, aunque solo fuera por un rato. A partir de ahí, haría que sus esfuerzos se centraran en el resto del equipo de Fukurodani; talentoso por su propia cuenta, incluso sin la adición de su rematador del top cinco del país, y sería mucho más fácil.

Sin darse cuenta, se había tomado en serio las palabras de Kuroo, y ya tenía la intención de detener el siguiente remate. Romper la racha de Bokuto en ese punto, justo después de que Karasuno hubiera anotado, sería el primer paso para desanimarlo completamente.

Apoyándose, Tsukishima mantuvo los ojos fijos en el otro lado de la red hasta que oyó el saque. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los jugadores contrarios, siguiendo cada movimiento mientras recibían el balón, enviándolo directamente al setter. Con un juego limpio como ese, no había duda.

Aflojando las rodillas, Tsukishima mantuvo la cabeza baja, los ojos fijos en la pelota. Con su visión periférica vio al capitán correr hacia adelante, verlo agacharse y saltar. Calculando perfectamente su propia respuesta, Tsukishima se lanzó hacia arriba, levantando los brazos, obstaculizando el camino.

La pelota se estrelló contra sus brazos y cayó... al otro lado de la red. Volviendo hacia atrás, Bokuto oyó que el balón aterrizaba un segundo después que sus propios tenis, y Tsukishima se mantuvo derecho, frotándose las marcas rojas dejadas por el golpe.

Hubo un parpadeo de decepción en la expresión de Bokuto, pero unas pocas palabras de sus compañeros de equipo lo hicieron volver a ponerse en marcha. Se necesitaría más de un bloqueo para causar estragos en él, y pronto estuvo listo de nuevo. Preparándose para el siguiente saque, Tsukishima mantuvo sus ojos al frente, listo para bloquear ese remate las veces que fueran necesarias hasta terminar con él.

...•••...

Perdieron casi todos los partidos de práctica ese día. Los castigos variaron desde caídas fatales hasta vueltas alrededor del edificio, dependiendo de las veces consecutivas que perdían. Al final, había visto todo el perímetro del gimnasio, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

La cena fue compartida en la cafetería con los cinco equipos. En su mayor parte, ellos se quedaron con su equipo, y mientras había más mezclas entre las cuatro escuelas locales, Hinata había desaparecido para sentarse con el setter de Nekoma, y Nishinoya estaba acosando a su líbero. Tsukishima, nunca el más sociable, apenas se podía decir que pasó el tiempo con su propio equipo durante la comida.

El platillo fue bueno, preparada por las managers y los supervisores de las escuelas, y para cualquier persona que no fuera con un parlanchín incurable, la conversación era limitada. Todo el mundo estaba enfocado en devorar cualquier cosa delante de ellos, hambrientos por el día pesado.

El apetito de Tsukishima estaba más abierto de lo que estaba acostumbrado y Yamaguchi se dio cuenta cuando se sirvió su cuarto plato de arroz. Cuando abrió la boca para comentarlo, Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos en su dirección mientras apuraba lo que le quedaba ayudado por su boca. La advertencia silenciosa fue suficiente para que el otro volviera a bajar la cabeza y volviera a su propia comida.

¿Por qué estaba tan hambriento? Incluso en los otros campamentos de entrenamiento, cuando entrenaba aún más duro, su apetito no incrementaba tanto. Al bajar su tazón vacío por quinta vez, tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de ir por otra ronda.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? —Yamaguchi finalmente habló, y Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien —en el pequeño segundo en que su atención se fue en responderle a Yamaguchi, su cuerpo se había movido automáticamente para tomar otro vegetal tempura. Con el ceño fruncido, lo mordió y lo masticó, mirando fijamente el plato frente a él.

—Tsukki tiene bastante apetito esta noche ¿eh? —aquella voz familiar hizo que su ceño fruncido se profundizara, y eligió ignorar al capitán de Nekoma ahora que estaba de pie tras él.

—¡Bien! —Nishinoya había regresado y se dejó caer en su asiento frente al bloqueador central, tomando rápidamente sus palillos y estirándose para llenar su plato con yakitori—. ¡Tienes que comer más! Mira lo delgado que eres. Probablemente yo peso más que tú. Con lo mucho que te mueves y saltas, bloqueando y rematando, deberías comer diez veces lo que normalmente comes.

—Eso no es muy razonable —Sugawara lo interrumpió desde unas cuantos asientos de la mesa.

—Bien. Cinco veces como mucho.

—Eso todavía es demasiado.

—Con permiso —empujando su asiento, Tsukishima se levantó. Yamagushi alzó su vista y Kuroo dio un paso atrás cuando el espacio que estaba rondando se vio repentinamente ocupado. El otro cuervo de primer año frunció el ceño ligeramente preocupado, mientras el capitán de Nekoma sonreía divertido al ver a Tsukishima alejarse.

...•••...

Sólo eran las 5 pm.

Estaba en el baño otra vez. Con los dedos clavados al borde del lavabo, Tsukishima se inclinó sobre éste, sus ojos entrecerrados. Algo caliente y apretado estaba floreciendo en su abdomen, algo siniestro; sabía exactamente lo que era, y no tenía ningún sentido. Esos supresores eran de la marca de 24 horas, siempre se aseguraba de eso. Cada tableta tenía un "24 hrs" grabada en ella, y él lo había comprobado con la luz de los dormitorios minutos antes de precipitarse al baño.

Habían sido por lo menos las 10 pm cuando los tomó la noche anterior, cerca de las 11 probablemente. Los efectos se acabaron seis horas antes. Un cuarto de su tiempo prometido. Nunca lo habían hecho antes.

No habían caducado, se recordó mientras apretaba los puños contra la cerámica. Siempre fue cuidadoso, siempre revisaba la fecha de vencimiento antes de usarlos. Esta vez, había revisado dos veces, considerando que estaría ausente por dos semanas.

Sintiendo la excitación comenzar a deslizarse hacia el sur, sacó rápidamente el frasco de aspirinas de su bolsillo y tomó una de los supresores. Era demasiado temprano para hacer eso —sería terminar con el horario—, pero con la velocidad a la que su celo resurgía, no podría mantenerse cuerdo hasta casi medianoche.

Una vez más, con la medicación en su cuerpo, Tsukishima fue capaz de pensar con un poco más de cordura. Cerrando los ojos, exhalando, le tomó un minuto recomponerse. La presión en su intestino se aligeró, y el calor que había comenzado a trepar por su cuello se estaba desvaneciendo.

Piensa. Se suponía que era el inteligente, así que piensa.

El ejercicio. Se estaba ejercitando mucho más en este campamento de entrenamiento de lo que lo había hecho antes cuando usaba los supresores. Un día entero de demandante actividad física podía quemar los efectos de la droga. O eso pensaba... era un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, no un farmacéutico. Pero era la única explicación que tenía.

 _Mierda_ _._ ¿Cómo iba a manejar este nuevo desenlace? Tomando los supresores más seguido. Si solo iban a trabajar durante 18 horas en lugar de 24, entonces eso significaba que tendría que escaparse mañana al medio día para tomar otro. Eso estaba bien; podía comer su almuerzo afuera en algún sitio. Había visto a algunos de los miembros de otras escuelas haciendo eso. Y a nadie le sorprendería que él quisiera alejarse del tumulto de la cafetería.

Cerrando sus ojos, Tsukishima se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió el sudor.

—Maldición —murmuró, levantando la cara y mirándose en el espejo.

Los ojos que lo miraron preguntaban, _¿qué más podría salir mal?_

—Ah, Tsukishima —exactamente eso. Literalmente no había ninguna manera en que algo pudiera empeorar en ese momento.

Se alejó del lavabo, mirando a través de la pesada atmósfera. Hinata lucía como si su esqueleto fuera a saltar de su piel, asustado por la mirada tempestuosa. Retrocediendo, el pequeño rematador agarró su playera con ansiedad, repentinamente menos entusiasmado porque su compañero de equipo también estaba en el baño.

—Uh. Tú... ¿estás bien? —era el mismo tipo de nerviosismo que experimentaba antes de un partido, ¿no? Tsukishima sintió un remordimiento con desdén al compararlo, así que enderezó su postura, mirando fijamente al energético enano.

—Estoy bien —repitió su respuesta de antes, metiendo sus dos manos en los bolsillos y pasando a Hinata para salir del baño. Podía sentir la mirada de su compañero clavándose en su espalda así que frunció el ceño, hundiendo sus hombros e ignorándolo.

Volviendo a su dormitorio, Tsukishima guardó sus píldoras y se dejó caer sobre el futon con un resoplido.

—¿Te sientes enfermo? — _Maldita sea_ _._ ¿No podía pasar cinco minutos sin encontrarse con alguien?

Al sentarse de nuevo, vio a Sugawara al otro lado de la habitación. Aunque Tsukishima no sentía el mismo cariño sentimental por la "madre del equipo" que sus compañeros... cierta excepciones eran hechas por él. A menos que hubiera circunstancias excepcionales —como alguna ocurrencia especialmente irresistible—, Tsukishima no escogería particularmente a este estudiante de tercer año. Después de todo, la mayoría de los de tercer año estaban exentos de su antagonismo, pero era más consciente de ello cuando se trataba de Sugawara.

—No —la respuesta salió automáticamente, era la verdad, y maldijo internamente, dándose cuenta de que Sugawara estaba preguntando porque había visto el frasco de aspirinas. Tener tanta gente preguntándole «¿estás bien?» lo había hecho bajar la guardia—. Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza— murmuró, intentando arreglar su desliz.

—¿Estarás bien para jugar el próximo partido de práctica? —esa clase de preocupación innecesaria lo ponía de nervios con facilidad, pero Tsukishima sabía que Sugawara no era de los que insistían, por lo que fue contundente:

—Estaré bien.

Asintiendo, Sugawara bajó la vista hacia su teléfono —conectado a la pared, notó Tsukishima— antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa.

—Entonces no vemos luego.

Tsukishima asintió en respuesta mientras Sugawara salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta (silenciosamente) detrás de sí.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Tsukishima se recostó nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza contra sus manos, mirando al techo. Por los siguientes diez minutos esperó a que apareciera alguien más; Kageyama si el karma realmente quería dar lo mejor de sí al atormentar a Tsukishima, o tal vez el capitán de Fukurodani... Pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse.

Veinte minutos después de eso, cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, se le ocurrió que Sugawara estaba alejando a la gente de esa parte del corredor, dándole a Tsukishima algo de paz y tranquilidad para que se recuperara de su dolor de cabeza.

Él no iba a quejarse por eso. Cerrando sus ojos, soltó una respiración larga y profunda, y se relajó. Los supresores habían tomado efecto, y podía sentir lo último de su agitación deslizándose lejos.

Cuando dieron más de las seis de la tarde, su teléfono emitió un ligero zumbido y él se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos con sueño. Dándose cuenta de que había caído dormido, Tsukishima se elevó para sentarse y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su mochila. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no había sido su teléfono el que había vibrado, así que miró hacia el escritorio donde estaba el celular de Sugawara. Su pantalla justo se estaba apagando.

Empujándose lentamente para ponerse de pie, se inclinó hacia adelante y se estiró, alejándose de la somnolencia que había aparecido sobre sus extremidades y caminó rápidamente a la puerta, saliendo.

Se encontró con Sugawara antes de llegar al gimnasio, y el setter se animó al verlo.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Esta vez dudó antes de contestar, recordando el error que había comentado la última vez.

—Mejor —dijo finalmente, decidiendo que era seguro.

—Es un alivio —con una sonrisa, Sugawara rápidamente se puso detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el gimnasio—.Vamos, estamos tarde para estirar.

—Uh-huh —arqueándose para alejarse del setter, despreciando el contacto físico como siempre, Tsukishima pasó a través de las puertas hacia los familiares sonidos de zapatillas chirriando y pelotas de voleibol golpeando los pisos de madera.

Trotando a través de la cancha, bajó el ritmo cuando llegó al área que su equipo estaba ocupando. En la línea se puso a hacer sus propios estiramientos. Fue una experiencia extrañamente tranquila para Karasuno, cada uno concentrado en su propio cuerpo, asegurándose de estar flexibles para el partido. Incluso Hinata estaba centrado en eso, sus ojos distantes pero con expresión centrada en lo que hacía.

La práctica contra Nekoma fue ardua; se presionaron hasta el límite, lanzándose a salvar cada pelota y saltando incluso después de que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina. Los rallys parecían continuar por la eternidad, y a pesar del agotamiento de ambos lados, solo se hicieron más largos conforme el encuentro avanzaba.

Tsukishima entró en un desafío propio, fijado solo para él por el capitán contrario. La sonrisa perezosa y despreocupada de Kuroo, a pesar del sudor que le caía por el rostro, irritó a Tsukishima. Especialmente cuando Kuroo parecía acabar con cada uno de sus remates; a veces saliendo de su posición para ser el bloqueador que le negaría a Tsukishima un punto. Decidido a conseguir parar al de tercer año, Tsukishima se esforzó tanto como sus compañeros.

Perdieron 22-25, y el espacio entre sets continúo por más tiempo de lo esperado. Cuando fueron llamados de vuelta a la cancha, todos tuvieron dificultades para comenzar de nuevo.

Antes de que el primer servicio fuera hecho, fueron salvados por la campana; los entrenadores los llamaban porque era hora de guardar todo y prepararse para ir a la cama. Era extraño tener a adultos que no fueran sus padres dándoles toque de queda, pero todos ahí ya estaban acostumbrados en ese punto. Limpiando el gimnasio, haciendo estiramientos finales, y dirigiéndose a las duchas, había un aire de resignación y alivio combinados por el aplazamiento de su partido.

Tsukishima sentía que sus extremidades iban a caerse, mientras yacía tumbado contra su futon, mirando al techo a través de sus ojos entreabiertos. Algo acerca de la sonrisa presuntuosa del capitán de Nekoma lo irritaba más que nada. Algún día borraría esa sonrisa de la cara de ese bastardo.

—Tsukki, es el turno de los de primer año en las duchas —inclinando el cuello hacia atrás, miró de abajo hacia arriba a Yamaguchi parado detrás de su cabeza en la almohada.

La idea de estar de pie era casi demasiado cansada, así que cerró los ojos, vociferando no tomar una ducha esa noche. Sin embargo, eso significaría admitir que estaba agotado, y si los otros de primero podían hacerlo...

Sentándose lentamente, Tsukishima cogió la toalla de su mochila y se puso de pie. No era tan malo ahora que estaba levantado y moviéndose, así que siguió a Yamaguchi al baño. Ya podía oír la estrepitosa voz de Hinata. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kageyama le gritaba que se callara, y después de eso los cuatro lograron darse una ducha en relativa paz.

El capitán de Nekoma esperaba afuera del baño cuando Tsukishima salió, por lo que se detuvo para sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Parecías muy cansado hoy —canturreó Kuroo, su tono era demasiado optimista para sus palabras—. ¿Estás teniendo problemas para dormir? —Inclinando su cabeza, los párpados de Kuroo cayeron un poco, y esa perpetua sonrisa tomó un aire más oscuro—. Deberías cuidar mejor de ti mismo.

Algo en esa mirada molió los nervios de Tsukishima más que nunca. _Preocúpate por tus propios compañeros de equipo_ , quiso decirle, pero se negó a dejar que ese tipo obtuviera alguna reacción de su parte—. Me aseguraré de hacerlo —respondió, agitando su mano despectivamente mientras se giraba para irse.

—No me has engañado en lo absoluto hoy —se quejó Kuroo, acoplándose a su paso—. ¿Está bien tu lengua?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —murmuró Tsukishima, pasando su toalla por su cabello antes de responder lo suficientemente alto para que el otro oyera—. No tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles.

—Ooh —silbando bajo su aliento, Kuroo sonrió—, ¿tan intenso piensas sobre tu entrenamiento?

Deteniéndose, Tsukishima se giró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que debía parecer amistosa y juguetona y completamente desentendida a sus palabras mordaces.

—Como dije, no tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles —con eso, Kuroo dejó de seguirlo, y Tsukishima logró llegar a su habitación antes de resoplar con irritación. Pensar que diría algo así solo para molestar a Kuroo. Nada de lo que había dicho seriamente pareció haber molestado en lo absoluto al capitán de Nekoma. Demasiado cansado para lidiar con eso, había dicho lo que le había venido a la mente para sacarse al otro de encima. Y había funcionado.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Tsukishima se acomodó para una buena noche de sueño.

...•••...

 **Día 3**

El partido de práctica contra Nekoma se reanudó inmediatamente después del desayuno. Tsukishima había comido una cantidad promedio, que Nishinoya había despreciado como una media comida. Después de los estiramientos y calentamientos, los equipos se alinearon y fueron a sus posiciones de inicio.

No fue tan agotador como la noche anterior. Los rallys fueron más rápidos. Además de que los rematadores estaban en mejores condiciones después de una buena noche de sueño, también los líberos y quienes recibían, y los contraataques fueron muy comunes nuevamente.

La primera vez que Kuroo remató, Tsukishima contó su ritmo y saltó para bloquearlo. La pelota pasó junto a su brazo izquierdo, golpeando fuera de su alcance. Sus pies regresaron al suelo un momento después de oír que la pelota golpeaba la cancha.

—¿Este es el juego infantil para el que no tienes tiempo? —sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, Tsukishima se enderezó lentamente, levantando su rostro y mirando al capitán de Nekoma a través de la red. Aquellos ojos de mirada filosa lo miraban fijamente, sin la habitual sonrisa burlona—. Realmente lo demuestras —Tsukishima apretó los dientes con fuerza. _¿_ _Me está provocando_ _?_

Le molestaba que funcionara.

La siguiente vez que Kuroo remató, Tsukishima le cerró el camino. Una emoción lo recorrió, aunque fue remplazada un momento después con irritación. Era solo un remate.

Sin embargo, por la forma en que Kuroo sonreía, había visto ese breve resplandor de triunfo en los ojos de Tsukishima. Fingiendo no darse cuenta, Tsukishima se dio la vuelta y retomó su posición.

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la traductora: ¿Tardé mucho? Gg, yo se que si. Lo lamento muchísimo.

No tengo excusas. Pero ya me pondré las pilas con esto.

Igual tenia que sacarlo para hoy, y la heroína aquí es Zakki porque se lo mande hoy... Y lo tuvo más que a tiempo.

Espero que lo disfruten, y me alegro mucho por la respuesta que este fic tuvo. Pero sobre todo mil gracias a: Tsuki-Berry, Pau-chanFujitsu, LeoriHNB, Mo Brown, KathKolmer , Moonshine, Guest, akirafullbuster, antinoo y Alemelendez-chan. Tambien a Harley Allen y Ekaterinna Bennet por los mensajes sobre el fic. Por todas ustedes debi haber actualizado antes. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

 **¡FELIZ KUROTSUKKI DAY!**


End file.
